Trip to Hospital
by FireCacodemon
Summary: After being mistaken as a new kid in school. Yoshiki gets attacked by some bullies in the school and sent to Hospital. Ayumi's there to help. (One-Shot) First Corpse Party fan-fic. Main people are Ayumi and Yoshiki but the others are in there too. Contains my opinion on Miki (Yoshiki's younger sister)


FireCacodemon: My first Corpse Party fan-fiction. It's a One-Shot

Yoshiki: FireCacodemon doesn't own Corpse Party.

FireCacodemon: Miki (Yoshiki's younger sister) is in this story. There isn't much information that I could locate about Miki. This is just my interpratation of her. If she isn't what you expect Miki to be then sorry.

Yoshiki: We should start this story.

FireCacodemon: Sorry, let's go with the chapter!

* * *

Trip to Hospital

"Kishinuma Yoshiki? Who's he?" Ms. Yui asked the class. Satoshi put his hand up catching the attention of Ms. Yui.

"Kishinuma hardly turns up at school. Not many people know of him." Satoshi explained to Ms. Yui. She looked down at her register before she sighed.

"Well, if Kishinuma does turn up then can you tell him I'm looking for him?" She asked her students. They all nodded since they enjoyed being in Ms. Yui's lessons and wanted to show their respect to her. Ayumi put her hand up in the classroom before Ms. Yui looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked the student.

"Ms. Yui, I saw Kishinuma this morning...I know where he went. Can I go and get him?" She asked the teacher. Ms. Yui nodded before Ayumi left to go and find Yoshiki.

"Shinozaki, if you can't find him then please return." Her teacher told her. She nodded and left to find Yoshiki.

Corpse Party - Trip to Hospital

She wandered down the corridors before she noticed some blood on the floor. She took a sharp intake of breath before she started to follow the blood of trail. Ayumi had fear growing in her system as she was worried that the blood belonged to Yoshiki. Ayumi followed the blood trail before she noticed a shadow looming on the ground near her shoes. She looked up to see a blond haired boy beaten up in the corridor. Ayumi noticed the grey trousers, a red t-shirt under the white top, shortly followed by a grey jacket with golden buttons on. She noticed blood rolling down Yoshiki's face before she saw a long cut down his face. She wanted to scream before she gently poked Yoshiki's face. Yoshiki stirred.

"Stay...away...from...me," Yoshiki growled in annoyance. Ayumi sighed in annoyance. She couldn't really stand Yoshiki being annoying but he was injured so he had a reason for a change.

"Why are you injured Kishinuma?" She asked him innocently. Yoshiki growled slightly in pain before he opened his silver eyes and looked at Ayumi.

"I got a bit lost. Trying to find Ms. Yui's class...I was attacked by three other people...My right side of my face hurts..." Yoshiki hissed in pain as he reached where he was attacked. The wound was still was bleeding freely. Once he felt the pain he immediately removed his hand from his wound and Ayumi pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against the open wound. Yoshiki hissed in pain but let Ayumi press her handkerchief to the open wound.

"I need to call Mochida," Ayumi told Yoshiki.

"No...I'll be fine." Yoshiki groaned as Ayumi removed the handkerchief.

"Kishinuma, you need your wound needs to be cleaned." Ayumi scolded Yoshiki. She pulled out her phone and texted Satoshi telling him to tell Ms. Yui that she might not return to the lesson as she will be with Yoshiki.

"Shinozaki...don't worry about me. Just get back to class." Yoshiki told Ayumi. She glared at Yoshiki as he struggled to get up on his feet. Ayumi placed her hand on Yoshiki's shoulder before she gently pushed him back down onto the floor.

"Kishinuma...I can't leave you like this. You're making the school messy with your blood on the ground. Why did you get attacked?" Ayumi scolded Yoshiki before she questioned him.

"I'm not sure why I was attacked...probably because they don't know me...class me as a new kid...and everything." Yoshiki told Ayumi.

"Why don't you come to school?" She asked the student. Yoshiki looked at Ayumi.

"Things...are...complicated...back home." Yoshiki told Ayumi. Depression was present in his eyes. She felt sorry for him. Not many people knew about Yoshiki and since he hardly came to school as it is...she felt like she needed to help him. If there were family problems rising with him then it would explain why Yoshiki was skipping school.

"Why did you come today?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki. He looked right into her eyes as if they were trying to tell her why.

"It is a rare occasion...but...I keep hearing good things about Ms. Yui's class and decided to check it out..." Yoshiki told Ayumi before he saw her smile. There was something in Yoshiki's answer that she enjoyed.

"Kishinuma...there's something else isn't there?" Ayumi asked.

"No...There isn't."

"If there wasn't anything wrong then the blood would have stopped by now...you're face still needs to be attended to but apart from that...everything else looks fine." Yoshiki sighed. There was something he wasn't telling her and he needed to say it now.

"Shinozaki...they didn't just attack my face...I think they attacked my back...it's getting sticky." Yoshiki told Ayumi. She looked behind Yoshiki at the wall where he tried to get up and saw blood smeared on the wall.

"What?!" She exclaimed before she moved away from Yoshiki. Yoshiki was extremely pale but there really wasn't anything she could do apart from call for some help.

"Shinozaki...get...back to...class...they'll miss you." Yoshiki breathed out. His vision was starting to get blurry from the lack of blood but Ayumi shook her head.

"Won't your family miss you?" She asked Yoshiki. He replied by shaking his head.

"No one...would miss me...apart from my sister..." Ayumi put her finger on Yoshiki's lip to stop him from talking.

"You're not going to die in this school. Not while I'm around." She spoke softly to him before she smiled. Yoshiki didn't think so.

"Going to call the hospital?" Yoshiki asked in a depressing voice.

"I've got no choice." Yoshiki nodded to Ayumi's response. There wasn't really anything he could do to stop her. She was going to call them even if he could stop them. He slowly closed his eyes as his vision faded to darkness.

Corpse Party - Trip to Hospital

Ms. Yui looked up from her desk as Satoshi's phone beeped. Satoshi immediately answered it before his face dropped. Naomi and Seiko looked at Satoshi with worry in their eyes.

"It says that she found Kishinuma...he's going to go to the nurse's office to get cleaned up. Apparently he was attacked by three people and been cut down the side of his face." Satoshi told Ms. Yui.

"She won't be coming back then, would she?" Ms. Yui asked Satoshi who shook his head.

"She'll probably stay with Kishinuma until he's back in a good condition...enough to come back to class." He told their teacher.

"Why would anyone want to attack another student?" Naomi asked before Sakutaro put his hand up. He adjusted his glasses before he smiled. Ms. Yui looked over at the student before she nodded.

"It's possible that the bullies thought that Kishinuma was a new student and wanted to give him their version of a warm welcome." He told the class.

"That would make sense...but Kishinuma's been here before. Why not attack him then?" Satoshi said before he looked around the class. Slight panic rose in him. "Not that they should attack a student here anyway." He quickly said. Naomi nudged him slightly.

"Nice save." She whispered to Satoshi before she giggled. This caused Satoshi to blush. Another beep of Satoshi's phone caused the room to fall silent. Satoshi opened the new text message that had appeared on his phone before he paled. The class noticed and immediately turned to worry.

"What's wrong?" Sakutaro asked.

"Kishinuma...Shinozaki just texted me saying that he might need to go to hospital. Kishinuma has a cut down the right side of his face and he's been injured on his back. If we see blood on the floor...it's from Kishinuma." Satoshi replied to Sakutaro before he heard gasps from the girls. Whatever Yoshiki had done (if anything) he needed help now.

"Anything else?" Naomi asked.

"She's called for an ambulance but Kishinuma's out...last time I heard about Kishinuma...he had family problems." He replied.

"Family problems? That might be the reason why Kishinuma doesn't attend school." Mayu suggested.

"It's the only lead we have. We better go and help Shinozaki. She might need us!" Satoshi cried out before Ms. Yui put her hand up.

"No...As much as I would like to see if Kishinuma will be ok...it is out of our hands. We can't do anything to help. We have to continue the class like nothing has happened. Sorry classmates but that's the rules of the school and I don't want to cause trouble for the medical people helping Kishinuma." She told her class. The class remained silent. Naomi put her hand up. Ms. Yui signalled to Naomi saying that she could speak.

"If we find out where he's being taken...can we go and see him?" She asked.

"I don't see why not? It might do him some good to see that he has friends if his family are having problems. We should be there to help." Ms. Yui replied to Naomi. The class' mood seemed to have lightened up after she spoke. They were going to see Yoshiki as soon as they could. Yoshiki didn't have any friends since he never turned up to school. Having a small class go wouldn't disrupt too much. They were all well behaved anyway so she didn't have to worry about the behaviour. She was disturbed by the fact that Yoshiki was attacked during school.

"Ms. Yui, do you think Shinozaki will be ok? She's probably with Kishinuma now. I'm worried on how she's going to take this." Satoshi told his teacher. She nodded knowing well that Ayumi was a strong girl when she wanted to be. With the comfort candles in her pocket she'll be fine. Ms. Yui managed to settle down the class and she continued to teach her lesson to the remaining students.

Corpse Party - Trip to Hospital

Ayumi stood, waiting to hear news on one of her fellow classmate. She knew that he wasn't very confident around other people but there wasn't anything she could do at the moment. She looked at her phone - turned off of course – before she sighed. She was missing school just to see if her classmate was ok. Finding him injured and finding out that he had family issues didn't help her anymore than it did Yoshiki. She tapped her foot impatiently before she heard the door open. A doctor walked out from the operation room with a smile on his face. His short dark hair, grey eyes and the smile on his face.

"Is Kishinuma going to be ok?" Ayumi asked the doctor. He nodded.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki is recovering fine. I'm glad you brought him when you did. He had lost a lot of blood; most of it was absorbed into his clothes. No infection was found in any wounds and they have all been successfully stitched up. Kishinuma will need about a week in here before we will allow him to return home." The doctor told Ayumi. Relief washed over her as she smiled. Yoshiki was going to be ok...the relief soon faded when she realised that Yoshiki was going to be allowed to go home...with the family problems he mentioned that he had...would he want to return home?

"Have you contacted his family yet?" Ayumi asked the doctor. His face darkened.

"We tried...they told us that Kishinuma doesn't live with them anymore. Said he was disowned." He told Ayumi. So that was his family problem...he was disowned by his family? Where does he live and what is the reason that he wasn't coming to school? Those were questions she was going to find the answer to.

"Where's Kishinuma going to live?" She blurted the question out before the doctor sighed. "Being disowned...is there signs that he's been living on the streets?" she asked the doctor.

"He's been well looked after...whoever is looking after him." He replied to Ayumi.

"Kishinuma...Yoshiki?"

"Yoshiki is Kishinuma's first name."

"Oh...I might need to make a call. I'll take it outside." Ayumi told the doctor before she ran off. The doctor didn't have time to answer her. She was out of sighed in a split second.

Corpse Party - Trip to Hospital

Yoshiki started to stir. He slowly opened his grey eyes and noticed a white ceiling. This wasn't home? Where was he? He tried to sit up before he felt a sharp pain run through his body. He grunted in pain and placed his hand on his back. Bandages? Where was he? He lay back down on the bed and the pain ceased. Yoshiki decided to take a look around where he was now, in the position he was in. There was something wrong...this place...hospital? Why was he in hospital? Memories of what happened back at school flashed through his mind.

_Flashback Start_

_Yoshiki wandered down the corridor of Kisaragi Academy trying to find the right classroom. He wasn't use to being in school. This was one of the days he wasn't busy with his life. Yoshiki scanned his time table and decided that he should attend at least one lesson. He sighed knowing that even if he did do good at school...it wouldn't mean anything to his parents...Miki would be the only one who cared...his younger sister always cared for him. His parents might not but his younger sister would. He would make Miki proud if he started going to school...too bad it didn't fit in with his life outside of school. Miki also wanted to make Yoshiki proud._

"_Big brother! I'm going to make you proud to be my brother." Her voice echoed through his mind. Yoshiki sighed...he wasn't keeping up the good work. He was supposed to prove to Miki that he was a good brother but so far...things weren't going well. Balancing his life outside of school and then taking part of school...didn't seem to balance. Yoshiki walked past the school gates before he stopped. He decided that he was going to attend at least one lesson. His parent's won't care if he went to school or not. Not when you're disowned. Yoshiki wandered towards the school building and entered. Being out of class wasn't a good sign for anyone. If a teacher came by...he could ask for directions or get in a lot of trouble from not being in school for months._

_While walking down the corridor before he noticed a group of 5 bullies walking towards him._

"_Well, what do we have here? A new student?" The main leader of the group snarled at Yoshiki. Yoshiki tried to stand his ground before the other members of the group slammed Yoshiki into the wall. Yoshiki groaned in pain as he slammed into the wall. Another member of the group pulled out a knife and smiled._

"_New student better get ready for this." He growled at Yoshiki._

"_I'm not a new student...I...skive school..." Yoshiki managed to say before he was cut off by his own screaming as the bully used his knife and made a cut down Yoshiki's right cheek. Yoshiki's scream knew that they were going to attention. A hand was slammed against Yoshiki's mouth to stop him from attracting attention._

"_You really shouldn't have screamed." The main leader of the group told Yoshiki before they grabbed Yoshiki and slammed him onto the ground. Two members of the group pinned Yoshiki's arms down, another two for his legs, the leader then took hold of the knife and started slashing at Yoshiki's back. Blood sprayed everywhere and Yoshiki screamed before the hand was clamped around his mouth to stop the scream. The leader kept bringing the knife into his back causing more cuts to appear. Some were deeper than others but they didn't want to kill Yoshiki. Just teach him a lesson. Before Yoshiki lost consciousness, he felt his body being moved. Once they were satisfied with him leaning against the wall. They left him. Yoshiki lost consciousness._

_Flashback End_

Yoshiki was now full of anger. He'll never return back to Kisaragi Academy again. Why should he? His life was full already. Miki flashed through his mind causing him to calm down. Miki...the only one who cared and gave a damn about him. He really wanted her by his side...her to look after him when he needed it but he knew his parents. They weren't going to let her but he didn't want to frighten her with what happened during school.

"Miki..."His voice was full of emptiness. It had already found its way into his heart after his parents disowned him. There really wasn't much left to do. He sighed and settled down to fall asleep hoping that this would change. He didn't realise that the girl who helped him was waiting to see him.

Corpse Party - Trip to Hospital

After the call to Ms. Yui telling her what happened she walked back inside. The same doctor who looked after Yoshiki came up to her with a smile on his face.

"Shinozaki, you're free to see Kishinuma. He might be sleeping at the moment but I'm sure he'll be grateful with you by his side." The doctor told Ayumi who smiled at the news. She walked very quickly to Yoshiki's room.

She entered the room and noticed Yoshiki seemed to be asleep. She smiled before she pulled up a stool and sat next to Yoshiki. Yoshiki seemed to be a mystery. A mystery she was going to solve.

"Miki..." Yoshiki breathed out. Ayumi looked over at the student before she grew curios.

"Miki?" Ayumi spoke softly. Yoshiki started to stir in his sleep. Ayumi watched Yoshiki as he rolled over. Yoshiki was facing her. His face looked peaceful but Ayumi could see what other people can't. Yoshiki looked alone. Yoshiki opened his eyes and looked right at Ayumi.

"You..." He started.

"Hey Kishinuma. How are you feeling?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki. Confusion flooded his eyes and face.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here to see if you're ok...you were badly injured and had lost a lot of blood. I want to make sure you're ok." Ayumi told Yoshiki the truth. He kept his look on Ayumi. She could tell that he didn't trust her. She wasn't expecting him to though. It'll take a while before Yoshiki will trust her. She didn't mind though.

"Thanks...for the help." He replied to her. It was an answer that she was expecting. He seemed cold but she didn't care. It was an answer.

"Why did you get attacked?" She asked him after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Bullies thought that I was a new kid. Don't worry about it." He answered.

"I think the class taught by Ms. Yui are coming over soon."

"Why? I hardly go to school in the first place...why would they care?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi felt a spark of rage before she cooled down.

"Because...even though you don't come a lot...you're still part of the school and pupils at the school would come and help you if they knew you were in trouble." Ayumi told Yoshiki.

Yoshiki reached for his phone and pulled it out. Ayumi looked at the phone wondering what Yoshiki was going to do with it. The phone was really old, not like the phone Ayumi and the other class had today. Yoshiki looked at Ayumi and handed her his phone.

"Please...call Miki. She's my younger sister and she needs to know." He told Ayumi. She took Yoshiki's phone and headed out.

Corpse Party - Trip to Hospital

Satoshi and the other class could see Ayumi making a call outside the hospital. Satoshi ran up to Ayumi. Satoshi could see tears in Ayumi's eyes as she was on the phone. The class consisted of Satoshi, Sakutaro, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu and Ms. Yui. It wasn't very large but it was enough for the hospital to handle. Satoshi walked up to Ayumi with Naomi following behind. Ayumi looked at her classmates before she sighed and nodded.

"Ok Miki, you'll be right over. Ok, I'll see you then. Thanks for telling me what's happened. Ok...see ya...bye." With that Ayumi hung up the phone.

"Is that Kishinuma's phone?" Satoshi asked. Ayumi nodded.

"I was just talking to Kishunima's younger sister...she's the only person who has gotten close to him and from family issues...Kishinuma struggles to get close to people." She told Satoshi.

"That would explain why he doesn't come to school..." Ms. Yui said in a soft, worried voice.

"Poor Kishinuma..." Seiko started before Ayumi looked ready to burst into tears.

"Hey, come on. Let's go and see Kishinuma. At least he will know he's going friends looking out for him. If he wants to talk." Satoshi said before Mayu and Sakutaro both smiled.

"Shinozaki, is there anything else Miki said?" Seiko asked her. The student looked at Seiko and nodded.

"His family have disowned him...not acting the way he should do...apparently he's been living alone for a good few years. She's seen him, only when her parents let her though...which isn't a lot but he has a job to keep up the rent." Ayumi mentioned to the class and teacher.

"I say we give Kishinuma a warm welcome." Satoshi smiled and everyone nodded.

Corpse Party - Trip to Hospital

Yoshiki sighed in annoyance. He hated being restricted to staying in one room. He knew that if he wanted to recover, he was going to need to stay in bed. He wondered where the girl was who looked out for him. He needed to thank her and hoped that she called Miki. He only needed to wait for Miki to come and be by his side before he could finally relax. If he knew that Miki was safe then he would feel more at peace. With Miki still with his parents he couldn't help but worry about how she was coping with them probably telling her that he wasn't her brother anymore. His attention turned to the door as Ayumi walked in.

"You're back?" Yoshiki asked her in confusion. He wasn't really expecting her to return. He was expecting Miki to turn up.

"Miki's coming. Don't worry." Ayumi responded with a smile on her face.

"Thanks..."

"Miki told me that you've been disowned and don't really trust a lot of people." Ayumi told Yoshiki. Yoshiki noticed the spark of hatred running through his eyes before he sighed. There wasn't really anything that stopped Miki from spilling the beans about him. He was glad that Miki was coming though.

"You sure she's coming?" Yoshiki asked sounding a little desperate.

"Why did you get disowned by your parents?" Ayumi asked him.

"My tone was improper...as they said. There isn't much else." He confessed to the student. Ayumi looked at Yoshiki before she sighed.

"Where have you been living then?" She asked him.

"I've been living in an apartment. It isn't fancy but its home. Miki's my only company." He confessed to Ayumi.

Yoshiki and Ayumi looked at the door as the door started to open. Satoshi, Sakutaro, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, along with Ms. Yui. Ayumi smiled as they walked towards Yoshiki. Yoshiki wasn't sure why everyone was here considering that he didn't know them.

"Hey guys." Ayumi perked up as she saw her friends walk into the room. She turned back to see Yoshiki. He didn't seem comfortable with everyone around. It was also clear that he was putting up his defensive shields in his mind not to let information escape him.

"Kishinuma, it's ok. This is my class." Ms. Yui told the student. Satoshi walked forward and gave a careful smile. He didn't want to intimidate Yoshiki but he didn't want to seem like a bad guy.

"We heard about what happened to you from Ayumi. The attack from school shouldn't have happened." Satoshi started.

"But it did...my life is already messed up...the attack in school didn't make a difference." Yoshiki replied to Satoshi.

"What's the reason you're putting up your shields?" Naomi asked Yoshiki.

"Because...when you live alone...its' the only thing you can do." Yoshiki said. He immediately cursed himself as he let something escape from him.

"That's why you don't come to school?" Satoshi asked.

"One of the reasons." He replied.

"If things are causing you struggle...you have the school to talk to and we'll listen to you." Ms. Yui told Yoshiki.

"Maybe...maybe I'll go to school...when I get out of here...but...promise me...you won't ask too much from me." Yoshiki told the group.

"That's fine. We could help you catch up." Ayumi told Yoshiki. Yoshiki gave a small nod to Ayumi. Yoshiki tried to sit up in his bed. He was worried about looking weak to the people in his room. He needed to be up when his little sister would come into the room. He thought she didn't want a weak older brother like he was being now.

"When's Miki coming?" He asked.

"I'm right here big brother." A soft, high-pitch voice was heard and everyone turned to see Yoshiki's little sister there. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a pair of black trousers. Her white shoes looked brand new. Her large blue eyes, cheerful smile and bleached blond hair brought a smile on Yoshiki's face.

"Miki..." Yoshiki started before Ayumi, Naomi, Seiko and Mayu all squealed. Miki looked adorable.

"Onii-chan!" Miki cried out as she ran over to Yoshiki's side. Mochida and Ms. Yui could only smile seeing as Miki was already in Yoshiki's arms, her arms around his neck. "Onii-chan are you ok?" Miki asked innocently. Yoshiki smiled and still held Miki close.

"Yeah, you're big brother's fine. He just needs to rest for a while. How was home?" He asked her. Miki looked at Yoshiki before she frowned.

"Not too good..." She confessed. Yoshiki's face dropped slightly. He wasn't expecting much from his parents.

"Anything about me imouto?" He asked Miki.

"They were glad that you left. They didn't want your 'improper' attitude around the house. Mother didn't even cry when you stormed out the house. I was also told to stay away from you as they don't want me catching your 'improper' attitude." She told her older brother.

"Typical. You can't catch an attitude. It isn't a disease." Yoshiki growled. Miki carefully placed her hands on Yoshiki's back so she couldn't hurt him. She felt the marks through the bandaging on her big brother.

"Onii-chan...Doesn't it hurt?" She asked him as she nuzzled his neck. Yoshiki didn't really want to answer. It still hurt now but it wasn't as bad.

"Your younger sister is adorable." Ayumi commented causing Yoshiki to smile.

"Who are you all? I don't even know your names." Yoshiki commented. Everyone forgot about introducing themselves. Satoshi looked at his classmates before he smiled. Ms. Yui looked ready to talk before Miki giggled. Yoshiki was nuzzling Miki's neck just like she had. The whole class seemed to notice that Yoshiki seemed to be happier when Miki was around then when the class was around.

"Kishinuma, how do you have such a cute younger sister?" Seiko asked Yoshiki.

"I...I don't really know but I love Miki more than anything else in the world." Yoshiki sighed the words out. Miki smiled.

"You're the best Onii-chan in the world." Miki cried out in joy as she started fiddling with his hair. Yoshiki's hair was messy from lying in the bed after the stitching was done and bandaged up.

"Thanks Miki." Yoshiki said with a smile on his face. Ayumi watched as the defensive Yoshiki was put aside and a more emotional Yoshiki was present.

Yoshiki and Miki let each other go before Satoshi smiled.

"I think it's about time we introduced ourselves." Ms. Yui said and the group nodded. The group of students were soon distracted when Yoshiki started coughing. Miki squeaked at the sudden noise but soon regained her posture and helped Yoshiki. The coughing lasted for 13 seconds before his coughing died down and the others could introduce themselves.

"I'm Mochida Satoshi. I have a younger sister called Yuka." Satoshi introduced himself to Yoshiki and Miki.

"I'm Nakashima Naomi."

"Shinohara Seiko."

"Morishige Sakutaro."

"Suzumoto Mayu."

"And I'm Shinozaki Ayumi." Ayumi introduced herself.

"Nice names...Kishinuma Yoshiki. You probably already know that though..." Yoshiki said.

"I'm Ms. Yui. The teacher of this small class." Ms. Yui told Yoshiki.

"Are all these people going to be in your class Onii-chan?" Miki asked Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma should be in our class...if it wasn't for the attack and him getting lost." Ayumi said. Yoshiki noticed that Mayu and Sakutaro were close together.

"When can you leave hospital Onii-chan?" Miki asked Yoshiki.

"I'm not sure...depends on if I heal right. Don't worry about me Miki. I'll be fine. Just need to stay here for probably another two weeks." Yoshiki told Miki. She smiled and warped her arms around Yoshiki in joy. She wanted to see her older brother out of hospital as soon as the doctors could.

"I think we've overcome our welcome. We should be getting back to school." Ms. Yui told her class and they all nodded.

"Can I stay with him?" Ayumi asked her teacher. Ms. Yui nodded.

"Kishinuma could do with some knowledge about the school." She smiled. Yoshiki looked at Ms. Yui before he gave a small smile. The class looked at Yoshiki, Miki and Ayumi before they all walked out the room. Leaving Ayumi, Yoshiki and Miki in the room.

"So...you're going to come back to school?" Ayumi asked.

Corpse Party – Trip to Hospital

Yoshiki stood in front of the door before he sighed. He could hear his classmates in the classroom. Miki was always by his side in hospital and from her sneaking out the house she was grounded. She told Yoshiki to have good luck when he goes back to school. Ayumi was by his side as well and they had bonded very well together. Yoshiki needed to catch up with all the work that he missed as he didn't come to school. He had negotiated with his boss so he could go to school, like he should do but still work to make the money he needed. He didn't realise that the school was paying for his medical bills. He didn't even realise until Ayumi had told him once they walked out of hospital together.

"Well...my first official day at school with me knowing where I'm going," Yoshiki sighed to himself. He knocked on the door and walked in.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Sorry that this is such a long One-Shot. I really wanted to make a first impression with Corpse Party.

Yoshiki: I think it went well.

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want me to write more Corpse Party Fan-fiction?

Yoshiki: The readers don't really get much of a choice really...do they?

FireCacodemon: I'm going to write more anyway but I'm just curios if the readers want more.

Yoshiki: We should get going...

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!

Yoshiki: Bye readers.


End file.
